All That He Surveys
by Higuchimon
Summary: File Island is Devimon's kingdom. No other shall rule here.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure **Title:** All That He Surveys  
**Character:** Devimon  
**Word Count:** 2,072||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Notes:** This takes place some time before the Chosen arrival in the Digital World, as well as before Devimon hides the Tags.  
**Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #2; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section D, #99: write a fic that starts and ends with the same word; Written for the Call It Heads or Tails Challenge, 3rd person present POV; Written for the Monthly Restrict, #15, write a fic in the present tense.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Devimon; Advent Challenge Day #2; Diversity Writing Challenge; Call It Heads or Tails Challenge; Monthly Restrict] File Island is Devimon's kingdom. No other shall rule here.

* * *

Devimon flies easily over his kingdom, observing with pride that all is in order. The blanket of night stretches over the Digital World, concealing him from the view of those who might dare to question his reign. There are not many of those, but they do exist. Ridiculous misguided fools such as Leomon or Andromon, who claim that they will fight him if he 'causes harm'.

What they do not know will not bring him any harm. At a moment's notice he could have them bowing down before him.

He can. And he will.

But not yet. Now is not the time; now would give them too much time to prepare to fight against him, and he will not have that. No, not at all.

He waits for the proper time, when _they_ will appear to stand against him. When the ones who were to wield the holy devices and bring evolution arrived..._then_ would he properly take his servants, even those who refused to be his servants.

Caution will be the word of the day when that time arrives. Not just because of fighting against strange beings that he would not know the limits and weaknesses of, but because he _needs_ to win this war that had not yet begun. Should he fail, then those who are much stronger than he is will take to the playing field.

Should he win, they may do so anyway, and he fears the power of Vamdemon. There are rumors of others even more powerful, and of a level beyond what even Andromon or Vamdemon has achieved. Could he defeat someone like that?

He knows the answer. _No_. Only his Gears give him an advantage against Andromon, and Andromon is too much of a _Vaccine_ to battle him if Devimon does not strike first.

Vamdemon has ignored him this long only because Devimon is no threat to him, or so Devimon believes. He can think of no other reason to pass over someone who is as ambitious as Devimon knows himself to be.

Devimon has considered, once or twice, sending spies across the ocean to Server, to infiltrate Vamdemon's household and learn what he can of the terrifying Digimon. Each and every time he has chosen not to; best not to bring Vamdemon's attention onto him.

Rumors also paint that there is someone far more powerful than Vamdemon and that this unknown shadowy being is very _close_ to Vamdemon.

Best not to attract attention.

At least not until he has the power to destroy them all, and Devimon is insistent that he will have that power. If he can defeat the Chosen Children when they arrive -no, when he does defeat them, because he _will_, there is nothing that can stop him from this, not when he can have any Digimon who lives on File Island as his slave at a moment's notice!

When he defeats them, then he will be strong enough. They bring the power of evolution with them, and he will take that power for his own. He will be stronger than Vamdemon, stronger than the dark forces that lurk in the night.

And then he will reach beyond the borders of this little island. Yes, it is his to command, as it always has and always will be, but Devimon wants more. He wants so much more. There are other islands out there, ones larger and with more powerful Digimon that he wishes to subdue to his will. There are continents that stretch out for _months_ of travel, even for one with wings such as his, and he wishes to know them all. To rule them all. To have them all kneel before him.

It is a wonderful dream and one that he entertains often, because there is not much else to do in a realm where there is no true challenge for him. Those who could be a challenge can be held at bay by his Gears. Which he does not object to; he is the dark king of this realm and always will be. But there are times, brief ones, where he wishes there were someone who could not be mastered by either his touch or his weapons, someone whom he would have to truly fight to defeat.

"Devimon."

Not a voice he knows, but it rings with power and authority nevertheless. Devimon searches for the speaker, but finds nothing at all, nothing and no one.

"Who are you?" He has never been accosted like this before. No one would dare. And yet here someone speaks, as if Devimon is little more than a servant awaiting his master's command.

"I have something I wish for you to do, Devimon," the speaker says. These words infuriate Devimon all the more, because how dare someone speak like this to him? _He_ is king here! He and none other!

"I do errands for no one!" He searches more; this person, whomsoever it is, must be here somewhere, and Devimon will find them!

"You will do this for me." The voice sounds nearer now, and far more smug and arrogant than Devimon himself is on his most smug and arrogant days. "Because if you do not, I will destroy you, and have someone more _suitable_ accomplish this task."

Devimon raises his head, eyes burning with a rage that he does not attempt to fight back. "Why should I care if someone else does something that I don't want to do?" Really, is this person a complete fool?

A hand lands on his shoulder from behind and Devimon whirls to stare into crimson eyes full of a madness that dwarfs his rage and makes him wish to beg for forgiveness.

"Perhaps you should care more about the part where I will destroy you." Yes, this is the one who spoke to him, and Devimon knows with those handful of words that this being not only can destroy him, but would do so without a moment's hesitation the moment Devimon reaches over whatever unknown boundaries have been set.

He sets his jaw. Whatever is going on, he will survive. Perhaps this is the answer to his vague desires, someone strong enough to destroy him, but someone he can fight as well, someone who he will defeat by his strength, not just by his Gears.

A smile curves up those lips and Devimon can take it no longer. He must know how strong this monster is.

His Gears flash into existence with little more than an effort of will and shoot toward the newcomer, hurtling at his back. Devimon neither speaks nor moves, giving no sign that they are coming.

The other does not turn his head. Does not seem to notice them at all and they crash into him as they would any other Digimon. This one blinks, an expression somewhat skin to amusement on his features at first before they fade into the slackness that so many of those who bear a Black Gear reflect.

Has it worked? It must have worked! Are his Gears far more powerful than even he dared consider?

"Who do you think you are?" Devimon asks, arching himself upward, so pleased that he now controls an unknown Digimon of considerable power. Surely with this one at his side, the conquest of the Chosen Children will be even easier than he has thought.

The Gear suddenly emerges from within the stranger, pulses for a heartbeat, and then explodes. His smile is more intimdating than ever.

"I suggest that you not waste your time nor mine with your parlor tricks, Devimon. I have something for you to do, and you. Will. Do. It."

In all of his life, Devimon has never felt true fear. Never before has he felt the desire to bow down before a being such as this and hand over his obedience without question. He does not like that he does now.

"What is it? And who are you?" He wishes to know that, at least. Who is it that invaded his realm and struck him down with nothing more than words?

Again that smile, sharp as a sword's blade. "I am Piemon."

Piemon. The word rings of shadows in the depths of Devimon's mind. He's never heard the name, but it brings to mind all those tales and myths of power beyond that of the Perfect level, of the being that could outstrip even Vamdemon for cruelty and strength.

A box appears floating between them, and Piemon flicks the fingers of one gloved hand toward it. "I presume that you have heard of the Chosen Children?" Devimon can only nod. They are not a force Piemon will have to deal with, no matter his strength. "These items were crafted for them by Gennai. I wish them hidden, so that no one can ever find them. And you, Devimon, will do this for me."

This is a night of confusion, and Devimon does not like it. "Why?"

For a moment, Piemon only looks at him, and Devimon wonders if he has somehow reached the limits of the shadowy clown's patience. Then he speaks once more, and the answer is what Devimon himself would say, and for that alone, Devimon will obey.

"Because I told you to do it." The box floats to Devimon, who takes it without question. "Hide them well. I would say to destroy them, but that is something beyond your power."

Perhaps even beyond Piemon's power, Devimon presumes, because surely if he could do so, then he would have. He will not question; he can see the swords on Piemon's back, and no Digimon carries a weapon without knowing how to use it, and use it well.

"Where should I hide them?" And why does Piemon wish him to do this himself? There are more questions than answers and while Devimon does not like this at all, he knows where to draw the line and keep silent.

"Wheresoever you choose." Piemon seems not to care that much and Devimon has an idea already. It will take time to do this, but until their enemies arrive, he has the time.

Instead of speaking of what else is on his mind, Devimon bows his head, spreading the tips of his wings in a show of submissiveness that no one else in all the Digital World has ever seen. He would do this to no other than the one who could tear him apart and neither break a sweat nor lose a night's sleep over the action. "As you wish."

He can see Piemon's grin still. He is not deceived. He knows Devimon obeys only because he is stronger. But that is the way of Virus Digimon. Those who are strong rule. Those who are weak obey.

In between one moment and the next, Piemon is gone. All that remains to show that he was ever there in the first place is the box resting in Devimon's hands. He cautiously opens, more from curiosity than anything else, and shudders at the feel of the power sleeping within, slamming the box closed once more. The raw power held within here could destroy him as surely as Piemon could. It is as beyond him as anything he's ever imagined.

He will hide them indeed, but not here, not on File Island, his personal kingdom. No, let another land hold these Crests, one filled to the brim with Digimon even stronger than he is. Let the Chosen, if they should survive to reach it, have to fight for them. Perhaps even to die for them. Should they reach the Server continent, then he will be no more, and perhaps in death he would even appreciate the company.

If he is to hide these, he must do so soon. Their arrival could be at any time, and he will not keep these tools where they could get to them. It will be enough if they can evolve to Adult, though that is not a thing he wishes to see happen.

It will take time to fly to Server, even for him. But the night is yet young and his wings are strong. And perhaps he should get out more, and see the world that he would like to rule.

He may not be able to, even without the Chosen. What could he do against Piemon?

But he will look anyway. For he is the ruler of all that he surveys.

He is Devimon.

**The End**


End file.
